1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television receivers and has particular reference to a means for improving the richness, volume and other characteristics of sounds reproduced by the television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although conventional television receivers have generally satisfactory sound reproducing systems, the main emphasis is usually put on the quality of the video system. The television sound system is generally monaural and its single speaker is usually located in the receiver, directly adjacent the picture tube. Also, the television sound system is generally limited in volume or sound level to that which can be conveniently heard in a normal sized room. Normally, even high quality television receivers have an audio output of only three to five watts of power.
On the other hand, high fidelity or stereo radio receivers usually have a considerably greater sound level output capability than television sound reproducing systems and are also generally capable of reproducing better quality sound, particularly in the lower frequency ranges. That is, am/fm stereo radio receivers generally have an output of 15 watts or more.
When stereophonic sounds are reproduced by stereo sound reproducing systems they are particularly pleasing since the element of three-dimensional sound projection is present, due to both the physical spacing of two or more speakers relative to the listener and to the projection of stereophonically related sounds from the different speakers. However, even when monaural sounds are reproduced through physically spaced speakers they are much more pleasing and life-like than when emanating from a single source due to a pseudo-stereophonic effect. Also, multiple speakers are capable of more faithfully reproducing low frequency sounds at higher sound levels than are single speakers. This is most noticeable when listening to certain sound effects of predominately low frequency, such as the crackling of a fire, the pounding of an ocean surf, the rumbling of an earthquake, etc., as well as certain musical programs.
It has been known heretofore to couple the speaker of a separate sound reproducing system to the speaker of a television receiver to provide additional volume. However, the additional sound system must be properly adjusted each time the television receiver is adjusted in order to provide a proper sound balance between the two. This becomes a nuisance when, for example, the viewer is interrupted to answer a telephone or to speak to someone else, requiring that he or she get up to individually turn off or at least turn down the television sound system and the separate sound system and later again individually adjust the systems. Also, quite often, television commercials are broadcast at higher sound levels than the remainder of the associated main programs and, therefore, if the sound volume of the various speakers is set to provide the best listening pleasure for the main portion of the program, it would be too loud and possibly unbearable when commercials are broadcast, thus requiring independent adjustment of the sound systems during such commercial broadcasts. Additionally, it may be desired to project certain portions of a television program at a higher sound level than others to obtain better or more pleasing effects.